Hilos azules de destinos oscuros
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Fue el odio lo que los unió. Estaban enojados con el mundo. Les hacia sentir débiles e inútiles. Ella quería hacer callar a todos sus palabras de su debilidad. El deseaba venganza por quien extermino su clan y borrar la culpa de su debilidad ante aquel suceso. Son parecidos pero diferentes a la vez... porque el odio les une...¿seria locura que amor surgiera entre ellos? Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hilos azules de destinos oscuros.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

_Primer fic de aventura y trama que no implica a Naruto. Habrá Sasuhina entre otras parejas Crack así que no quiero comentarios groseros más que solos dar sus opiniones, no insultos o alguna clase de molestia. La implicación aquí es que este fic se centra en Sasuke y Hinata._

**Advertencia: **_En este fic Hinata hablar con lentitud al principio, que emulara que ella tartamudea, poco a poco eso cambiara. Un no-explicito OOC, no es que se les cambiara las personalidades, no, sino que situaciones y pensamientos harán cambios menores. A los fans de Sakura, les advierto que quizás, sin querer, me pueda pasar con ella._

* * *

**Fue el enojo que los unió.**

Lo que cambio fue el valor. Eso fue lo que cambio.

El ser humano jamás será perfecto, eso es una verdad dolorosa, pero que tenemos que sobrellevar y aceptar. En muchos aspectos, en muchos pensamientos, en muchos….simplemente muchos creen que Hinata Hyuuga es una niña: Débil, Inocente, patética, tímida, de carácter débil y de buen corazón. Y es por eso que ella no es muy aceptada por lo de su clan que son conocidos por ser personas frías, duras, directas y vacías. Hinata era absolutamente diferente de cualquiera de su clan (excepto su madre y Neji en el pasado) y todos sus compañeros la tachan de una niña débil tímida que no le haría daño a una mosca….

Pero eso es falso porque….simplemente Hinata es humana.

Como todos, en ella están también las facetas oscuras del ser humano. No, no crean que ella era una loca sedienta de sangre en el interior. No, lo que se trata de decir que ella ha experimentando aquellos sentimientos que no muestra comúnmente y que a simple vista uno pensaría que no posee y esos era varias como ejemplo la rabia, la frustración, la repulsión y finalmente la emoción que más menos conoce: El odio. Es decir ¿de verdad esperan que ella no odiara el hecho de que su padre, su hermana y casi todos sus supuestos familiares le desprecian tan abiertamente? El odio puede surgir tan fácilmente en esos casos, pero lo que Hinata tenia y la que le hacia diferente de lo demás era que ella no dejaba que sus emociones oscuras contaminaran su percepción del mundo. De hacer el bien y tener una doctrina de vida en la cual es jamás causar daño de alguna clase a los demás. Pensamientos profundos para una niña de nueve años pero en el mundo en el que vivían, hasta habían niños menores que ella ya han matado fríamente. El mundo ninja no era un lugar para los débiles de mente y corazón. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se explica esto?

Porque fue el valor que cambio todo.

* * *

Ella era tímida y retraída, que no se le escapaba, no era estúpida, ella sabía que hablar con los demás era un arduo trabajo que temía jamás eliminar. Pero entonces el valor entro y causo un evento que cambio todo. Era conocido por algunos sobre el notable enamoramiento que tenia la usuaria del Byakugan por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki, ella veía en él lo que ella quería ser, alguien abierto, alguien fuerte, alguien valiente y alguien alegre. Ella no podía ser eso, lamentablemente no podía, por lo que decidió pensar en Naruto como su inspiración en ser mas fuerte y lentamente esos se convirtió a lo que ella pensaba amor. Algo que había que tener en cuenta no podía ser contando que solo han hablado mas allá de saludos tantos distraído de él que no le prestaba atención a ella y esta misma saludos tímidos además eran muy jóvenes como para comprender el concepto de amor pero regresando el asunto de que un Shinobi madura mas rápido que los demás seres humanos entonces no había mucha cuestión.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que cambio y que se ha dicho anteriormente: Fue el valor. Hinata Hyuuga en un momento en el que vigilaba/acompañaba a los lejos/espiaba a Naruto decidió que debía de hablar con el y quizás hablarle de sus sentimientos. Ella tuvo valor….Pero lo que ocurrió no fue lo que quiso. Naruto Uzumaki quería reconocimiento ,cierto ,no quería estar solo pero había que entender que Naruto nunca tuvo alguien que explicara los conceptos del romanticismo y la interacción con el sexo opuesto correctamente ,vamos ,había que darse cuenta su desastrosa interacción con Sakura Haruno y las demás niñas de su salón de clase ,él no podía comprender otra clase de sentimiento que no sea el compañerismo y amistad por lo que su extraña devoción a Sakura era algo extraño y fuera de lo normal, el deseaba amigos ,pero como se dijo él no podía entender la relación de pareja mas allá de lo que ha visto en las demás personas ,el no conoce la profundidad del asunto. Es complicado hasta de entender… pero Naruto era un Jinchuriki y aunque muchos creen que era uno de los mas cuerdo de ellos, pues eso era falso porque Naruto era alguien que no conocía casi nada dando a entender que él no era alguien completamente sano entre lo de su clase, ese era su _sacrificio _como contenedor del nueve colas, es por ello que Naruto es tratado como un tonto; es que el realmente no sabe.

-_Eh, pues… A mi me gusta Sakura ,sé que ella aceptara salir conmigo algún día ,además eres muy rara y asustas mucho …eh….me tengo que ir ¡falta poco para la hora del almuerzo y hoy comeré ramen-Ttebayo!-_Mas su característico tono bullicioso ,despreocupación como si estuviera hablando del clima dando a entender que en si no estaba interesado en lo que estaba hablando ,no mostrar alguna clase de empatía a quien recibió su respuesta , no considerar que alguien le estaba queriendo como él quería aunque también recordemos que él no sabe porque era odiado en la aldea y finalmente irse como si el suceso no fuera importante fue lo que hizo Naruto cuando Hinata casi muerta de los nervios confesara que le quería. Ella literalmente se quedó en ese lugar, sola en el bosque, viendo en la nada, contemplando en su mente como nuevamente algo que quería literalmente se alejaba de ella.

Entonces surgió el odio.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, crujiendo sus puños, cayendo de rodillas mientras sus dientes se apretaban tanto que hasta sangre salió Hinata experimento una crisis emocional. Ella era humana después de todo. Tratar de suprimir sus emociones oscuras ,tratar de ignorar todos los comentarios ,las miradas ,los susurros de casi todos quien conocía ,aguantar el hecho que su hermana menor era mas fuerte que ella ,que su legitima posición como futura líder de los Hyuuga fuera revocada tan simplemente ,el odio estúpido de su primo hacia ella por un suceso que no pudo evitar , el hecho que ella no tenia ningún amigo ,sus problemas familiares y ahora saber que ella ni le importaba a su interés romántico ,ser considerada por el mismo como _rara_ fue demasiado para Hinata. Todo eso fue de golpe, ella sufrió una crisis nerviosa donde todas sus emociones comenzaron a revolotear en un torbellino que la mantuvo en ese lugar incluso después de llover por más de seis horas hasta que cuando comenzaba a calmarse experimento esa oscura emoción: El odio. Y lo sintió tan profundamente que llego al punto central de su odio.

Ella odiaba su maldita vida y todo en general con ella. Pero fue su odio que lo llevo a conocerlo. A _el._

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga?-Una voz plana saco de sus pensamientos a una pelinegra de destello azul que alzo la mirada para ver a un niño de diez año de cabello negro y de ojos negros mirándole fríamente. Ella hizo una mueca levemente en la esquina de sus labios, insatisfecha con la nueva presencia. Dejando a un lado el libro de portada color verde, la joven Hyuuga le lanzo una mirada al Uchiha diciéndole con la mirada algo que hizo que Sasuke alzara una ceja.

-_¿Qué quieres conmigo ,Uchiha?-_Sasuke era un Uchiha ,su famoso Sharingan les hizo a los de su clan ser analizador de las expresiones de los demás aun cuando algunos de sus miembros no poseían uno , analizar la expresión de los demás les ayudaba mucho en prevenir acciones de otros antes de que estos mismo las hicieran u otras funciones que el no sabia porque obviamente nadie le dijo ,él no era un experto pero pudo detectar en los ojos aperlado de la Pelinegra frente suyo aquella despectiva frase con exactitud.

Eso intrigo a Sasuke un poco ,primero porque la niña le esta retando al mirarle así ,segundo que le traía con cuidado ,no era por ser machista pero considerando que todas las niñas de su generación parecen besar el piso de donde pisa y que esta no esta reaccionando como las demás le traía seriamente de cuidado y finalmente tercero era que aun no podía metérsele en la cabeza el cambio aunque no muy notable para los demás (solo para los que son analista; el ,Shino ,Shikamaru) de la heredera de los Hyuuga. Ella ha cambiado. No era grandes cambios para los demás pero había algo en su mirada que llamaba la atención, ya no temblaba en la presencia de los demás, Sasuke podía aventurar que ya no le incomodaba estar con otras personas pero ahora parecía que les era indiferente. Además que ya no seguía al Uzumaki cada lado, algo que decía efectivamente que algo sucedió. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba, no por nada aun tenia su deseo de cazar a Itachi y vengar su clan. Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, en la que Hinata estaba leyendo un libro en el campo de entrenamiento en el bosque que Sasuke usaba.

-Nhn , Este lugar es mi espacio privado para entrenamiento-Sentencio con frialdad el pelinegro intentando hacer flaquear a la Hyuuga con la mirada. Ella por otro lado era una historia completamente diferente. Si, Hinata le incomodaba la intensa mirada del pelinegro pero a ella sinceramente le importaba un comino. El hecho de ser consciente que odiaba en general su vida, que aborrecía a todos sus familiares (su clan entero de paso) que su anhelo con Naruto ya haya sido destrozado por el mismo no hacía un año atrás, ha hecho que Hinata perdiera lentamente las ganas de hacer algo al respecto directamente con todos sus problemas.

A la hora de verdad , Hinata ha tenido pensamientos suicidas no hacia desde hace unas semanas desde que su padre no literalmente la echo de la mansión de la casa principal del clan para ser _cuidada _por una Jounin recién ascendida con el nombre de Kurenai ,tal cosa de verdad lastimo mucho a Hinata. Pero había una razón del porque Hinata no se ha quitado la vida; Era la furia. Ella estaba furiosa con todo el etiquetamiento de los demás, que ella era débil, que era una inútil y más palabras que tenia cansada a la pelinegra. Por ello sabiendo que el Taijutsu de su clan no era perfecto para ella, decidió crear uno nuevo, uno que utilizaría algo que el puño suave no posee; utilizar ataques mortales con las piernas y pies. Si su padre deseaba que fuera más fría, entonces haría el uso de su estilo mucho más mortal y despiadado. Por ello fue a la biblioteca principal de la aldea para estudiar tomos de diferentes estilos de Taijutsu encontrando alguno conocido como Taekwondo y uno llamado Kempo aunque apenas estaba estudiando las posturas iniciales de cada estilo…pero mientras estaba en la biblioteca, Hinata encontró aquello que era un Tabú para su clan pero que podía impulsar su deseo de callar la boca a todos esos mal hablado sobre ella. Que le ayudara a ser más fuerte y reconocida como una gran Kunoichi.

Ninjutsu elemental.

-Yo…Lo…encontré primero….-Mascullo tartamudeando un poco, ya no lo hacia mas de seguido ya que lentamente se estaba dando cuenta que al final no debería de importarle lo que demás pensara y comentara de ella; después de todo, para los demás ella era débil. Tomando nuevamente su libro de Ninjutsu dispuesta al romper el tabú silencioso de un Hyuuga usando Jutsus Hinata se concentro exclusivamente en su lectura. Sasuke parpadeo un poco debido que era la primera vez que una chica hace algo en contra de él. Sasuke odiaba a sus Fangirls, esa es la verdad, pero saber que una chica en verdad no parecía…adorarle era una sorpresa. El decidió dar el asunto como algo sin importancia. El miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el lugar era muy extenso, siendo una gran extensión tapados por un circulo de árboles fuertes y grandes, con varios maniquís para practicar y unos objetivos en algunas ramas de los arboles.

La Hyuuga por otro lado se encontraba en la copa de un árbol en el sur del lugar por lo que Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que quizás él podía entrenar sin estar en contacto con la niña aunque era mas por orgullo que quería cuestionarle del porque ella estaba allí. Viendo como la Hyuuga estaba inmersa en su libro, que se dio cuenta era de Ninjutsu, se decidió comenzar su entrenamiento y dejar a la de ojo claro ahí, claro que si molestaba la sacaría a como de lugar. Aunque tenía que saber de donde saco ese libro la fracasada. Con un silencioso de parte de ambos se pusieron en de acuerdo en ignorar al otro. Y ahí estaban; una dispuesta a romper una regla no dicha de su clan y el otro entrenar para ser valer el nombre de su clan ,todo por un deseo en común: El poder. Que lleva el deseo de reprochar las palabras de otros y que igual vengar a sus familiares caídos. Pero todo esto deriva algo que Hinata y Sasuke comparten; El odio. Están enojados con el mundo. Lo odiaba por todas sus desgracias, por las injusticias, por los males. De una forma eran iguales pero a la vez diferentes.

Solo les faltaba muchísimo tiempo para darse cuenta de ello.

**Continuaba….**

* * *

**Y ahí está, mi nuevo proyecto, un fic dramático con aventura y futuro romance, planeo hacer varias sagas en las que se centran en Hinata y Sasuke. Naruto aparecerá pero el será el foco de algunas situaciones. Si bien fue un poco OCC, tienen que recordar que esto sucede por sus propias razones. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilos azules de destinos oscuros.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

_Primer fic de aventura y trama que no implica a Naruto. Habrá Sasuhina entre otras parejas Crack así que no quiero comentarios groseros más que solos dar sus opiniones, no insultos o alguna clase de molestia. La implicación aquí es que este fic se centra en Sasuke y Hinata._

**Advertencia: **_En este fic Hinata hablar con lentitud al principio, que emulara que ella tartamudea, poco a poco eso cambiara. Un no-explicito OOC, no es que se les cambiara las personalidades, no, sino que situaciones y pensamientos harán cambios menores. A los fans de Sakura, les advierto que quizás, sin querer, me pueda pasar con ella._

* * *

**El vengador y La solitaria.**

-Suiton: marea entre rocas….-una onda revoltosa de agua se formo en el rio para después avanzar rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto pero la usuaria de tal técnica noto que su técnica le falto poder y rapidez. Pero ella ha estado en eso dos meses por lo que no debería de desanimarse. No tenia a nadie de su clan a su alrededor para rectificar su debilidad. Pero a ella simplemente no le importaba. Sabia bien que faltaba mucho para alcanzar el punto requerido pero eso solo era un paso para una meta mayor. Capaz de hacerla sin fuente de agua externa. Según el libro de Ninjutsu dice que debe de practicar como recolectar agua de su interior para después practicar la recolección con el agua en el ambiente. Si lograba eso y mejoraba en velocidad al recolectar el agua, ella tendría la misma habilidad que el mismo legendario Tobirama Senju.

-¡Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego!-De una boca fue expulsando una gran bola de fuego que abarco más de diez metros en el aire arrasando todo a su paso pero rápidamente se detenido para evitar que hubiera un incendio forestal en aquel lugar. El realmente debía de concentrar mas su Chakra en su técnica para hacerla mas grande pero contando que estaban en espacio cerrado era mejor no hacerlo. Por otro lado estaba pensando en crear variable de esa técnica ,hacer esferas de fuegos más pequeñas para así no gastar tanto Chakra y obviamente no causar fuego en el bosque lo que podía traer problema para el aunque realmente eso era algo que no estaba tan interesado. Aun recordaba los cuentos que su madre le contaba sobre su antepasado Izuna Uchiha sobre que podía crear fuego sin usar su boca, mediante el uso de los componentes en el aire y activarlos con su Chakra para crear explosiones y llamaradas de fuego. El no estaba tan interesando en eso pero aprenderlo sería interesante.

Increíblemente ellos no estaban practicando juntos.

Aunque estaban en el mismo lugar. Lo extraño del asunto la verdad pero considerando quienes eran era entendible…y fuera de lugar. Era apenas dos meses desde que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga entraron en contacto por primera vez y desde entonces no se han dicho ninguna palabra…aunque exceptuando claro los "hmp" de Sasuke o los murmullos bajos de Hinata. Desde esos dos meses Hinata ha estado investigando sobre la manipulación elemental en el libro en la biblioteca ,no era mucho mas que solo lo básico ,era lógico ya que no querían dejar al aire libre información detallada de los Jutsus de las aldeas a los espías ,pero Hinata encontró que tenia…un especie de afinidad al Ninjutsu ,cuando había usado el papel de Chakra para saber su afinidad esta misma se mojo pero a diferencia de lo que decía el libro ,este soltó lágrimas de agua fuertemente lo que daba a entender que su afinidad al Suiton era sumamente poderosa. Bueno, pensando con lógica ella era miembro de un clan ninja por lo cual su Chakra era especial, el hecho que su clan no sepa esto era debido que el clan Hyuuga era tan jodidamente apegado a su poderoso Taijutsu y el Byakugan que jamás han incluso pensando en las demás artes Shinobi e incluso Hinata pensó en practicar Genjutsu ya que sería perfecto para ella y pensó en pedir ayuda en eso a su cuidadora, Kurenai Yuuhi, aunque quería tener la fuerza de voluntad para dar ese paso.

Después de ello se centró en enviar su Chakra a un papel normal para mojarlo y así estar más en sintonía con su afinidad ,la cuestión no fue difícil ,solo le tomo unos cuatros días y eso porque ella no gasto energía innecesariamente ,todo gracias a su control de Chakra casi perfecto por lo que pudo trasmitir la cantidad correcta de Chakra, después de tener dominado ese método de entrenamiento que le tomaría meses a un Jounin ,ella comenzó a hacer Jutsus ,fue difícil tanto por los sellos de manos y como estos mismo interactúan entre si pero no se rindió…aunque no era determinación que le guiaba sino la indiferencia ,es decir que ella no esta preocupada por el fracaso ,ignoraba que fracasara ,porque ella no tenía a nadie a su alrededor que le dijera que fallara ,ella simplemente continuo y continuo sin detenerse hasta lograr el Jutsu. Fue un poco complicado debido a las clases en la academia y los momentos en que debería de estar con Kurenai pero logro tener el tiempo para entrenar por si sola…aunque en compañía de Sasuke pero igual parecía que estaba sola realmente. Y dos meses después ella ya dominaba tres Jutsus Suiton, dos rangos D y uno C, el cual el último era el que estaba practicando. Pero Hinata sentía que podía aprender más, que podía hacer más, ella esta despechada sobre su propio desempeño, odiaba sus inseguridades por lo que entrenaba muchísimo más, daba más, porque simplemente para ella el fracaso no era una opción. Porque para todos ella era un fracaso, así que ¿Por qué pensar en el fracaso si ya era una?

Sasuke por otro lado estaba irritado. Él estuvo pendiente del progreso de la Hyuuga, él siempre ha estado en alerta a su alrededor, él había intentado ir a otro lugar para entrenar pero incluso antes de que comenzara su jornada de entrenamiento propia…sus jodidas fans aparecían y se agrupaban a los lejos como zánganos que chillaban sin parar rompiendo su concentración y era peor ¡cuando Naruto aparecía y hacia una estupidez! Los dolores de cabeza que se le formaba por eso ¡eran terribles! No había de otra más que entrenar en el mismo lugar que la Hyuuga tomo por propio derecho. Algo que enfurecía a Sasuke. Era notorio que ellos no se hablaban pero la verdad es que Sasuke si lo ha intentado para que pudiera echar a la niña pero cuando él hablaba, solo soltaba un monosílabo, un sonido para que pudiera llamarle la atención pero ella le ignoraba o parecía que no escuchaba lo cual golpeaba duro el orgullo de Sasuke. Y él no se rebajaría en hablar a la Hyuuga, ella lo haría primero, eso lo aseguraría. Otro punto era…la velocidad de aprender de la niña en las artes elementales ,los Uchihas eran orgullosos en su dominio del Katon ,un Uchiha que no aprende un Jutsu de fuego no es considerado un adulto a los ojos de todos ,aprender un Jutsu Katon es un trabajo notable ,desde niños se le da los métodos de entrenamiento para estar más en sintonía con su elemento lo cual se le llama las clases de humo en donde niños Uchihas tienen que canalizar Chakra en varillas de incienso y prenderlos usando solo su Chakra para calentarlo ,no se necesitaba muchísimo Chakra para ese método ,solo lo necesario por lo que el método es exclusivamente para que la nueva generación este apegado al Katon aun cuando en algunos casos ,como el de su hermano que es el Suiton , no sea su elemento de afinidad.

Es después de muchos años que un Uchiha aprende Ninjutsu, a Sasuke le tomo más de un mes aprender el Katon: bola de fuego y tuvo muchos problemas con ello como tal quemaduras en sus labios y molestia en su garganta. Pero la Hyuuga aprendio los métodos de afinidad con el Suiton y tres Jutsus en menos de dos meses, uno de los cuales es igual de fuerte a su Jutsu bola de fuego, era algo notable y eso irritaba a Sasuke. Estaba celoso, lo sabía, si tuviera esa velocidad de aprendizaje, él podría incluso ya ser Genin o en menor medida solo ser muchísimo más fuerte y estar un paso cerca para poder vengar a su clan. Es por ello que se sentía así, tan emocionalmente enojado. Ver a esa chica que a su opinión era una perdedora mejorar a tal tiempo era algo que golpeaba duro a su ego. Por lo cual explicaría realmente la situación en la que estaban ,Hinata estaba practicando de nuevo su Jutsu elemental Suiton rango C y Sasuke estaba mostrando lo fuerte que es su Katon ,en cierto sentido era…una competencia infantil sí ,pero competencia al final. Y al final se podía decir que estaban en empate pero Sasuke no quería eso, él quería victoria. Quería ganar.

Era un Uchiha después de todo.

-¡Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego!-Grito después de hacer los sellos de manos y expulso una gran bola de fuego de su boca aunque nuevamente controlo la cantidad de poder de la técnica, no quería visitas indecentes en su lugar de entrenamiento. Hinata miro fijamente la técnica del pelinegro con atención, se le vino a la mente un nuevo Jutsu Suiton pero ahora no podía hacerlo debido que su Chakra estaba menos de la mitad y ella quería practicar su Taijutsu. Su nuevo estilo aunque solo llevaba como 8% creado. Era difícil cambiar el estilo de lucha que ha estado regida en su mente por tantos años, apenas y ya ha añadido algunas patadas a su estilo, el primer paso era crear el estilo de Taijutsu y después añadir los ataques de Chakra. Se recordó rápidamente que debía de hacer ejercicios de Chakra en sus piernas. Con eso en mente comenzó a hacer estiramiento.

Cuando Sasuke se giró para sonreír con prepotencia y superioridad, lo único que se permitía para mostrar sus emociones, miro algo que le dejo completamente quieto. Era Hinata que en un ejercicio de estiramiento estaba intentando tocar con las puntas de sus dedos de la mano con la de sus pies ,por lo cual estaba inclinada ,no había nada malo en ello pero con la posición en la que estaba y la cual era darle la espalda a Sasuke ,Hinata inconscientemente permitió que Sasuke Uchiha ,el autoproclamado vengador y ultimo Uchiha leal a la aldea ,pensara por un momento que…las niñas son muy vergonzosas…claro ,tampoco ayuda que su cara por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se tornara de color rojo sin entender porque ,por lo que balbuceando en voz baja se dio la vuelta buscando la explicación lógica del asunto. Suerte para Sasuke ,Hinata no se dio cuenta además que era tímida por naturaleza porque si fuera otra chica o se hubieran lanzando a los pies del joven Uchiha o el caso excepcional si hubiera sido una niña en particular llamada Tenten ,bueno ,Sasuke ahora tendría que estar en cirugía para salvar su virilidad. Lo raro del asunto es que es un niño de once años y…bueno, este mundo era muy jodido como para uno cuestionarlo.

-_¿Qué fue eso?...creo que no debió de ser nada…pero…-_Pensó Sasuke ya haber dado unas cuantas respiraciones leves y ahora preparado mentalmente miro de reojo a la Hyuuga notando como ella ahora está estirando cada una de sus piernas en forma individual. Era notable la elasticidad de la niña, eso tenía que respetar a regañadientes Sasuke. Viendo que ya no tenía la misma motivación en practicar su Ninjutsu ,decidió practicar su Kunaijutsu y shurikenjutsu aunque debía de preparar los objetivos ,así que con eso en mente él se acercó hacia cerca de un árbol un maletín que había traído consigo que poseía unas tablas redondas para practicar lanzamiento y unas otras cosas como toallas ,botella de agua y algunos ungüentos para curar alguna de sus heridas tantos de cortes y golpes ,no era la mejor y en realidad no tenía muchísimo efecto pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era…su madre la que le ayudaba en esos asuntos. Por un breve segundo una mirada de tristeza desalentadora surco en su rostro para después ser remplazado por fría determinación siendo acompañado con un oscuro pensamiento-_….Itachi….te odio con toda mi alma. Pagaras, te lo juro. Te juro con mi sangre ¡que te matare!_

Hinata detuvo su estiramiento ya que sintió por un segundo una pizca de Satsui (instinto asesino en japonés) en el aire y se irguió rápidamente para ver por todos lados ,ella sabía sobre la onda de subyugación ya que ella ha sido víctima de ello e incluso desde su infancia de su propio padre ,los ancianos de su clan ,su hermana y su primo Neji y aun cuando ella no miraba podía sentir sus propios Satsui ,no era realmente de querer matarla pero podía percibir el enojo ,la decepción y el deprecio de sus familiares por su mera existencia. Usualmente los ninjas más capacitados usaban el Satsui para derrotar a sus oponentes sin pelear, ella brevemente pensó que quizás estar en contaste señalamiento con la mirada y las malas intenciones realmente ha jodido su confianza a lo que aseguro de inmediato que sería correcto esa afirmación. Sentir aunque sea por un segundo una pizca de Satsui era algo que ponía en alerta a Hinata ya que temía que Hanabi o Neji o algún enviando de su padre estén vigilado su entrenamiento privado. Ella temía que si algunos de sus familiares de clan supiera que ella ha roto silenciosamente el tabú de un Hyuuga en usar Ninjutsu podría haber consecuencias terribles ya de por si en su jodida vida. Ella en el temor y en menor medida ira activo su Byakugan con un comando silencioso y miraba a todos lados pero únicamente pudo notar que era únicamente Sasuke que estaba en el lugar a mas allá de medio kilómetro a la aldea y eso que el recinto de su clan está al otro lado de la aldea por lo que se calmó pero no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos hacia el Uchiha.

-_Entonces….el Satsui vino de él…. ¿Qué estará….? Oh…-_Pensó ya llegando a la conclusión, no había que ser un genio para concluir que el ansia asesina del pelinegro era simplemente por lo sucedido a su clan. Hinata no podía culparle en pensar sobre ese traumático suceso, ella aun no podía negar que en su momento pensaba sobre su vida en general, no podía evitar o negar ese sentimiento que ha inundado desde hacía un año y ese era: El odio. El odio a su padre ,a su madre , a su primo ,a los ancianos ,a sus compañeros…ella incluso odiaba a Kurenai porque ella le veía como si fuera una maldita muñeca de porcelana que debía de ser protegida del mundo….ella odiaba su vida aún más que cualquier cosa. Únicamente lo único que no odiaba era a Naruto. Aun con su rechazo y su aptitud en general, de ignorar su sufrimiento, Hinata no podía odiar a Naruto ya que ha notado lo duro que era para el rubio. El lugar donde vive, las miradas de los aldeanos, lo duro que son sus compañeros.

No, ella no odiaba a Naruto. Aun había amor por el en su interior.

-_….ahora que lo noto…desde que he estado entrenando aquí, el jamás ha dicho ninguna palabra para que me vaya _(si supiera)_….quizás pueda…-_Pensó Hinata mirando como Sasuke comenzaba unas katas manejando sus Kunais usando su imaginación para luchar contra oponentes invisibles. Hinata desactivo su Byakugan y le miro con atención, él estaba solo, cierto que en la academia era seguido por todo un grupo pero….ella había notado que él no hablaba mucho con alguien, él no tenía amigos como ella… ¿será posible? Hinata suspiro un poco pensando en la situación que pensaba hacer y considerándolo cuidadosamente Hinata decidió tomar esa decisión audaz. Ella sin saberlo había tomado la decisión que cambiara las vidas de muchos, tanto para bien como para mal, que habrá situaciones, batallas, lagrimas, dolor, sufrimiento, guerras pero igual compañerismo, igualdad, cariño y más…y que todo eso comenzó por algo tan simple que cambio todo.

El valor.

-U-uchi-ha-san…

Y el mundo cambio para siempre.

* * *

**Dos meses después.**

**-**ocho de diez acierto, notable, muy notable. Felicitaciones Hinata, has logrado una buena puntación, es la mejor en la categoría Kunoichi-Halago Mizuki aunque si hubiera alguien del departamento de tortura e interrogación en ese momento notaria que era solo por puro interés. Después de todo estaba halagando a una niña Hyuuga y una en la familia principal. Aunque Hinata había hecho bien como se había dicho, había dado ocho de diez objetivo con Kunais pero a diferencia de sus demás compañeras los Kunais restantes no chocaron con el punto marcado pero igual chocaron contra los troncos de maderas, eso era notable ya que incluso supuestamente la mejor Kunoichi de su curso había errado dos Kunais y la mayoría no dieron en el círculo señalado. Momentos como este Hinata agradecía su extraordinaria vista gracias a su Doujutsu.

Hinata no mostro alguna expresión alguna mas solo se dirigió hacia la fila de los demás en el curso ignorando completamente la mirada sucia de Ami y Yukino, para Hinata no era una sorpresa por lo que se esperó esa clase de aptitud de las niñas de familia civiles. No por nada todas las chicas de su curso querían ser las mejores para impresionar a Sasuke siendo ahora Hinata que estaba tomando lentamente esa posición, ya había superado a las otras dos Kunoichis y solo le faltaba superar a Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno pero la verdad, Hinata sabía que ella era muchísimo más fuerte que esas dos, físicamente, mentalmente y en general en los demás aspectos de las artes ninjas era superior a esas…a esas… ¿Cómo les llamo Sasuke? Oh si, aves de rapiñan. Interiormente Hinata sonrió aunque se sintió avergonzada a su forma de pensar. Captando el pensamiento del Uchiha ella no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como al otro lado, en la fila de los varones, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha que como siempre parecía completamente indiferente de todos, en una posición que muchos clasificarían de cool pero Hinata sabia más. Ella incluso podía verlo en ese momento, esos oscuros calmados y fríos ojos, estaban teñido de odio….y soledad. Una mirada que Hinata conocía bien. Porque ella lo ha visto en algunos casos al verse un espejo después de una reunión semanal con su padre. Sasuke Uchiha no era indiferente a todos solo porque si, él lo era porque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Y eso; aun después de dos meses no ha descubierto.

-_¿quieres entrenar conmigo Hyuuga? Mph, no necesito entrenar contra gente—_

_-Si….débil…lo se….pero… ¿podemos….volvernos….fuertes juntos?_

_-¿juntos?_

_-Dicen que….dos…..mente es….mejor que…una…_

_-…..solo no te entrometas en mi camino._

Sasuke lo dejo muy claro en aquella conversación hace dos meses y que han sido los más intensos de toda su vida pero a diferencia de las casi misma situaciones que vivió con los entrenamientos con su padre ,esta no había tales reproche que su padre y la mayoría de los Hyuuga que conocían le daban ,no ,Sasuke era frio y honestamente cruel en sus palabras ,él era directo ,él era conciso ,él decía las cosas sin palabra realmente dañinas; solo los hechos ,que debía de dar más fuerza ,que debía de durar mas ,que debía de moverse más rápido ,que debía de concentrarse ,eso y más. Él le daba duros consejos pero para Hinata que ha vivido en constantes miradas de desprecio, burlas y siseos es como un agua purificadora recibir solo consejos y aun con lo frio, directo y más, Hinata aceptaba completamente las indicaciones de Sasuke sin ninguna clase de ofensa dañinas mas solo verdades crueles pero honestas. Y en dos meses se había vuelto más fuerte e incluso peleando con Taijutsu contra Sasuke en vez de convertirse en una lucha desventajosa para ella ahora eran combates en las que podía disfrutar, sin importar que ganara o perdiera.

Hinata interiormente sonrió ,ella no podía considerar un amigo a Sasuke porque simplemente entrenaban en silencio excepto cuando el Uchiha hablaba o cuando ella tenía una duda que debía de ser resuelto ,según creía Hinata un amigo es aquel que pasa el tiempo con uno para hacer cosas que le gusten ,los amigos son personas que se aceptan y se cuidan ,esa es la definición de amigo que la Hyuuga poseía pero Sasuke no hacia eso e incluso Hinata estaba comenzando a creer que el Uchiha rechaza el deseo de tener amigos y seguir hundiéndose en su soledad. Hinata no podía llamarle un amigo eso era algo simple. Pero igual….no podía explicarlo pero cuando miraba a Sasuke solo pensaba en su compañero de entrenamiento, de la academia ninja, el único Uchiha en la aldea y finalmente alguien que…le llamaba la atención. No sabía cómo explicar lo frio y melancólico que era el Uchiha pero había algo en el que le hacía pensar. Y eso intrigaba un poco a Hinata.

-bien, ahora es tiempo para la sección masculina. Muy bien ,el primero es…-La voz de Iruka saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos y ella miro como sus compañeras de clases se movían siendo la mayoría se agrupaban entre si esperando el turno de Sasuke en lanzar Kunais y shuriken ,Hinata interiormente hizo una mueca ,incluso antes de que sucedió su desilusión ella se sentía enferma con sus compañeras de clases considerando las cosas que uno oye cuando las demás personas creen que no escuchan ,quizás eso fue una ventaja de que todos pensaran que ella era débil. Las fans de Sasuke hacían unas cosas inquietantes y sinceramente Hinata sentía un poco de malestar que incluso personas tan…ingenuas como Ino y Sakura eran considerados las mejores Kunoichis de su generación y las más bonitas. Y aun mas con Sakura, Hinata no hubiera pensando nada malo de la pelirrosa e incluso entonces ella tenía una mentalidad amable de todo aun con su dura vida, pero entonces desde que sintió esa amarga sensación del odio, ella comenzó a sentir emociones un poco inquietantes contra Sakura Haruno. Eran los celos y el desprecio. Y sentía aquellas emociones cuando veía como Naruto pedía una cita a Sakura de una manera tan sincera y esperanzadora que a Hinata le parecía completamente divino y que le causaba mucho dolor, amargura y celos porque no era a ella que eran dirigidas esas palabras sino a la Haruno y sentía muchísimo desprecio por el modo que rechazaba al rubio y golpeándole para rematar lo que enfurecía mucho a la Hyuuga.

Odiaba el abuso de cualquier clase.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, debía de concentrarse en la prueba de Kunai y shuriken ya que podría aprender algo después. No se sorprendió que algunos de sus compañeros hayan hecho sus pruebas de una manera peculiar: Shino acertó casi todas y las hizo en silencio con sin ningún alarde , Shikamaru fallo más de la mitad y se notaba a lengua que fue por pereza ,Kiba grito alardes mientras lanzaba las Kunais algo que no era una sorpresa , Chouji lo hizo medianamente bien pero no se centró mucho en ello ya que su interés principal era comer una bolsa de fritura y así continuo con los demás niños que eran de familias civiles y que no le llamaron la atención a Hinata hasta que llegó el turno de Sasuke lo cual Hinata prestara un poco más de atención pero no es porque fuera Sasuke sino para ver alguna clase de truco o como Sasuke lanzaba las Kunais para que ella pudiera aprender mejor por lo cual discretamente activo su Byakugan. Como se predigo Sasuke anoto perfectamente y Hinata pudo ver que Sasuke movía un poco su muñeca al lanzar para aumentar la velocidad y así concentrarse al punto de lanzamiento; eso fue muy intrigante. Satisfecha consigo misma desactivo su Doujutsu pero hizo una pequeña mueca al escuchar el chillido de las fans de Sasuke lo que hizo que la Hyuuga mirara al Uchiha para detectar su estado de ánimo. Sasuke aparentemente se veía petulante pero Hinata pudo ver como las manos en los bolsillos de Sasuke se movían y su ceño fruncido aumentaba mientras cerraba los ojos lo cual daba a entender que estaba enojado. Es quizás esa es la razón del porque podía tolerar a Sasuke; Era oscuro, silencioso, frio, orgulloso, solitario, critico, malhumorado y sincero pero no era un estúpido arrogante que ansiaba la atención de los demás, Sasuke era así por sus propias malas experiencias pero igual odiaba la alabanza ajena y la compasión de otros. Él no quería atención e Hinata podía decir que eso era un poco respetable del Uchiha. Pero parece ser que otros no ven eso como ella porque de entre el grupo de los varones salió corriendo Naruto Uzumaki al ser llamado por el instructor y así comenzó a hablar.

-¡ha! ¡El teme solo se está luciendo! ¡Yo le demostrare que soy incluso mejor que eso!-Con eso Naruto lanzo sus Kunais pero para Hinata, aun para su pesar, fueron mal lanzadas porque primero de todo Naruto las sostenía mal por lo cual la fuerza de lanzamiento fue inferior y eso lo comprobó cuando a medio camino las Kunais se desviaron o cayeron por lo cual solo unas tres lograron llegar a los troncos de entrenamiento pero ninguna dio en los blancos. Era oficialmente un fracaso. Hace tiempo Hinata en silencio hubiera orado para darle fuerza a Naruto pero después de su decepción ella no podía alabar a Naruto o pensar siquiera que él podía superar eso. No es que se sentía vengativa.

Es que no podía, no podía sentir ninguna clase de fuerza en desear el bien a Naruto, simplemente no podía. Así que ella miro vacíamente como sus compañeros comenzaron a hostigar y burlarse de Naruto que se mostraba decepcionado, molesto y dolido. Hinata le molestaba lo cruel que podían ser las otras personas o como el instructor no hizo nada por ayudar a Naruto o es mas no le estaba hablando de como corregir su error en el lanzamiento de Kunais, es más, igual lo estaba regañando dique debió de aprender correctamente el lanzamiento de armas. Y Hinata se sintió enojada porque ella apostaba que todos sabían que Naruto era huérfano y no tenía ningún acceso a entrenamiento de alguna clase. Es por ello que ella admiraba Naruto porque aun con ser alguien solitario y no tener a nadie para ayudarle el continuaba e intentaba mejorar por sí mismo. Ella quiso ayudarle pero primero quiso decirle sus sentimientos y ya se sabía cómo resulto. Hinata pensó por un momento y considero que quizás podría ayudar a Naruto, si, quizás era lo mejor ya que aun con su decepción, dolor y odio ella no podía sentir nada malo contra Naruto. Además ayudarle quizás—

-Deja de ser un ninja ,perdedor ,se nota que estás haciendo perder el tiempo a todos aquí viéndote fracasar-Hinata alzo la mirada para ver quien fue que dijo aquello y supo que fue Sasuke. Y no se sorprendió que fue Sasuke que dijo aquellas hirientes palabras pero Sasuke no era cruel sino dolorosamente honesto o decía lo que en verdad creía y el creía en verdad que Naruto era un perdedor y que era mejor rendirse. Pero eso le causo furia; Naruto era lo único que le mantuvo cuerda en sus peores momentos y aun con todo el dolor que le causo al rechazarle Naruto era alguien de gran corazón, no podía permitir que el fuera despreciado así. No podía. Y Hinata se adelantó a pasos rápidos antes de estar al lado de Sasuke y sin pensarlo mucho le dio una cachetada y se juraría que el mundo se detuvo por ese momento. Sasuke se tambaleo hacia atrás tomado fuera de balance y miro a Hinata en shock. No era el único sino que todos igual lo estaban e incluso la misma Hinata lo estaba porque ella sabía que jamás había hecho algo por impulsividad por lo que miro sus manos aun fuera de shock pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente al ver los pies de Sasuke moverse y al alzar la mirada no se sorprendió ver sus ojos ónix llenos de furia contenida-….Tu…Hyuuga—

-No….tienes derecho…. A insultar a los demás….Uchiha-Contrataco Hinata aunque tuvo que darle mucho esfuerzo en no tartamudear y sonar fría al mismo tiempo. Sasuke hizo una mueca de enojo y se acercó lentamente a Hinata mirándola directamente a los ojos en completo silencio. Hinata mordió su mejilla internamente intentando que no se pusiera a temblar ante los intensos ojos del pelinegro. Ellos ignoraron todo lo demás, los llamados del instructor, los gritos rabiosos de las fans de Sasuke o los gritos de Kiba alentando a Hinata. Los dos pelinegro solo se miraron los ojos evaluándose tanto una en total nerviosismo y el otro en enojo pero entonces todo eso fue cortado cuando un niño, al parecer civil, soltó un comentario que causo una situación fuera de lugar.

-¡OI! ¡Naruto! ¡Que perdedor eres! ¡Te tienen que defender una niña! ¡Haiahahaha!-Y eso cambio un poco las cosas porque una parte la gran mayoría de los niños que odiaban a Naruto gracias a las indicaciones de sus padres, algunas niñas que recordaron que Hinata le gustaba Naruto y que por eso le defendió e incluso el estúpido del instructor comenzaron a reírse de una manera cruel. Y Naruto fue el afectado en eso. Hinata rompió la mirada con Sasuke y completamente sintiéndose culpable miro a Naruto e intento acercarse para consolarlo o pedirle perdón pero el rubio Uzumaki hablo antes. Y sin pensar.

-¡no necesitaba tu ayuda, niña rara! ¡Dejadme en paz y piérdete! ¡Nadie pido tu ayuda, ojos de locos! ¡Jamás me hables!-Y así Naruto nuevamente huyo hacia algún lugar solitario. Hinata se quedó ahí tiesa por un segundo y en su cara se mostró una mueca de dolor y tristeza pero que cambio por enojo por lo que se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a Sasuke con enojo, furia y tristeza profunda. Sasuke no se doblego ante esa mirada pero igual seguía enojado. Los dos usuarios de Doujutsus se miraron en silencio hasta que Sasuke se acercó al oído de Hinata y le susurro algo antes de irse con las manos en sus bolsillos a dirección de la academia siendo seguido después por sus fans y Hinata se quedó en silencio negándose a responder las preguntas de algunos de sus compañeros mas solo mirando el vacío con seriedad recordando cada palabra de Sasuke. Cada palabra.

-_Nos enfrentaremos. Y te juro que por esto uno de nosotros terminara en el hospital._

Y Hinata sabía que era verdad. Porque en ese momento Hinata experimento la ansia de causar daño. Y todo hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo una pequeña batalla, palabras comenzaran a surgir e Hinata sentirá un momento de odio nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero hacer este fic un modo sasuhina diferente, en primer desarrollar el carácter de los personajes y lentamente hacer el romance. **

**Toaneo07**


End file.
